Assuredly
by room4602
Summary: Spencer/Ashley. The Carlin sisters are untouchable. Figures that I, Ashley Davies, have fallen for one of them.
1. I assure you, this is not typical

**Chapter 1: I assure you, this is not typical.**

The Carlin sisters.

Beautiful, smart, kind, strong. The queens of King High. Every single student in the school either wants to _be_ themor _be with_ them. Honey Oak's finest. They are the unattainable, the immaculate, the extraordinary.

Their father is a therapist to the stars. He owns a small clinic right outside L.A. It is said that he has treated Mary-Kate Olsen and Britney Spears. No one can be sure though, his clinic is expertly hidden, nobody has ever seen it.

Mrs. Carlin is a high-profile surgeon working in the heart of L.A. And although she works crazy-long shifts, she still has time to be president of the PTA club and attends all of her daughters' school events.

Skylar Carlin.

The older sister. A senior at King, ASB president, captain of the cheerleading squad, straight-A student, homecoming royalty three years in a row, member of several school-related clubs. Her resume is packed full with academic items and awards. Skylar also volunteers at her church and never misses Sunday mass.

Spencer Carlin.

The baby of the family. A freshman at King, closely following her older sister's footsteps. ASB treasurer, co-captain of the cheerleading squad, 4.0 student, nominated for freshman homecoming princess, participates in many clubs and church events. She has also never missed Sunday mass.

But, although impressive, these aren't the things that make Spencer Carlin unattainable, immaculate, or extraordinary. It's not the silky blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, athletically toned body, or smooth, bronze skin either. It's something that can't be seen, that can't be described. It's in her aura, there's just something so mysterious about her. And although you can't put a finger on it, it's so alluring that you can't escape.

That's how _I_ feel anyway. That's how I've felt for years. Most people can't decide between the two, but for me it has to be Spencer. It's _only_ ever been Spencer. She's got me hooked and, the thing is, she doesn't even know my name. Come to think of it, neither do you. Let me introduce myself…

Ashley Davies.

The older twin of Kyla Davies. Daughter of rockstar Raife Davies of Purple Venom, and fashion designer Christine Davies. A freshman at King, avid sleeper, magazine, music, and clothes enthusiast, non-believer in education, labeled as 'spoiled lesbian' among the student body. I don't burden myself with people's opinions of me, I depend on my parent's money, and have coasted through life thus far.

There's only one thing that I truly long for. _Spencer Carlin_. It might be typical in your eyes, falling for someone that everyone in the town adores. Let me assure you though, this is no typical attraction. Although I don't know exactly what it is, I see something in the younger Carlin that nobody else can see.


	2. I assure you, this is the year

**Chapter 2 – I assure you, this is the year.**

The first day of freshman year.

"This year's the year," I proudly proclaim, taking my first step onto King High's soil as an official freshman.

"You say that every year on the first day of school and every year nothing's ever happened because..."

"You're a pussy."

Kyla and Aiden.

My twin sister and a dorky little shrimp she has named 'boyfriend.' They've been together since, like, forever and I have to admit, they're _kinda_ cute...if you're into that sort of thing. You know, the whole _we-still-act-like-we-fell-in-love-yesterday-but-really-we-have-been-together-for-years_. Ugh yeah, they're one of **_those_**.

They're fourteen and have been together for_ six_ years. _Six years_. Unbelievable, right? I guess some people are just lucky. Or maybe it's not even luck. Maybe it's fate. Maybe they are just meant to be. See, I might not look or act like I would believe it, but I do hope that such things as fate and destiny still exist. I _need_ them to, actually.

Anyway, before I start to verbally abuse the nutrition and acne-medication deprived boy, he makes a cunning escape.

"Well…I gotta run to the man's room. See you later babe." And with a peck on my sister's cheek, he was gone. Smart guy that Aiden Dennison…I would have punched him so hard that his one lonely chest hair would cease to grow.

"I didn't think your guy was strong enough to hold a brain, but I must admit, he did show some intellect in running away. Ugh, the nerve of him. I'm no_ pussy_," I pout as Kyla and I sit at a table in the quad.

My sister makes an exaggerated eye-roll at my comment, "Ash, darling sister, you kinda are though."

"Not true! I guarantee you that over half of the school's population is terrified of me. If I'm not mistaken people usually aren't terrified of a pussy."

"You may be correct in that sense, but you are a pussy when it comes to Spencer." She glances up from sipping at her coffee and sighs, "oh hey, look! Speak of the devil." I turn my head to follow Kyla's gaze. She was looking at the one and only Spencer Carlin. My girl was getting out of the car with her sister and was heading right this way.

"This is _the_ year, right Ash? Well, here's your big chance. Go and say something."

She's mocking me. She doesn't think I will. And as Skylar and Spencer pass by, right in front of us…I don't. I can't.

"I knew it. No balls, Ash. You've got no balls."

"Shut up Ky. Aren't you supposed to be helping a sister out? You and Aiden are the poster children for soul mates. You're supposed to thrive on this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, but I'm also trying to be realistic, Sis. I remember trying to help you out back in the third grade. But, when you went to say something to Spencer, you stuttered yourself all the way to the bathroom and cried for nearly half an hour. Then in the fifth grade you tripped on a rock mid-sentence and busted your two front teeth. And, let's not mention the sixth grade potty accident. Seriously Ash, you've been in love with her for 7 years, and the longest conversation you've had with her was in the second grade. I don't see why you can't see…"

Up until that point really I was listening to everything Kyla was saying. But, ah, how could anyone forget the second grade…

--

_September 2000_

_The first day of second grade._

_This was the first time the school put me and Kyla in separate classes. I was in Mr. Gruzca's class and Kyla got put into Mrs. Harris'. Lucky girl. I heard they do a lot of art in Mrs. Harris' class._

_Anyway, now I was stuck with all these weird kids. This guy next to me, Stevie, smells like tuna and cottage cheese. God, man, take a bath. If this is how it's gonna be all year…_

_My thought gets cut short though. For when I was trying to figure out what the third smell on Stevie was, a waft of mixed flowers enters my nose. I turn my head to see what it could be and I'm met with radiant blue eyes and a soft smile._

_"Wow, I love your curly hair," the mystery girl starts to play with my tangles. "Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin. You can call me Spencer, or Spence."_

_"I'm Ashley."_

_"Pretty hair, pretty face, pretty name," she says, giving me the warmest smile I've ever seen._

_"Thanks," is all I can say._

_"Can I just say that I'm glad you're here? There's finally somebody between me and Smelly Steve Deek," she begins to giggle a little at this. "No, I'm just joking. I'm really happy I finally get to sit near the pretty girl with curly brown hair."_

_Oh yeah, she's got me. "Thanks." Turns out this class won't be so bad after all…"_

_"Ashley Davies!" Mr. Gruzca's calling me._

_"Yes."_

_"I'm sorry honey, but your sister is crying next door for you. We're gonna have to switch you out of this class. Lucky for you though, I bet you missed your sister!"_

_What? I actually didn't. I don't want to leave this class! I want to sit next to Spencer. I want to be next to Spencer!_

_"Come on, Ashley. Go pack up your stuff."_

_With a sigh and my head hung low, I pick up my red Jansport bag and begin trudging out. I hate Kyla._

_"Bye pretty Ashley." I turn to see Spencer looking up at me, sad, with her gorgeous blue eyes._

_"Bye pretty Spencer." I stay to see her cheeks turn pink and then I'm out the door._

--

Kyla's still rambling on.

Enough of this. "Hey! Have I told you lately that I still hate you for making me switch classes that year?"

"Ashley, you tell me that all the time. But, anyway, back to what I was saying…"

"Ky, drop it. Spencer and I are meant to be. Just support me. You'll see."

She looks at me in disagreement, "Meant to be? Ashley, there are only 127 students in our grade. There's only one elementary school, one middle school, and one high school in Honey Oak. Since the second grade, you have not had even _one_ class with Spencer Carlin. If it was meant to be, wouldn't you have had a class together already? Don't you think that's some sort of sign?"

"No. I think its some sort of shitty luck."

We begin to walk toward the lockers, "Even so, the Carlin sisters don't date, Ash. Neither of them has ever been in a relationship. They're off limits. Doesn't that discourage you?"

"No."

"Kids throw themselves at them every year, and still, no one has ever scored a date. Not _one_ date. Doesn't that make you want to give up?"

"No."

Ky looks at me like I'm crazy. But she's not through proving her point yet. "And, who's to say Spencer's even into girls? Have you met her mother? She's like the advocate against anything that might be considered a sin. Don't you see that this crush on Spencer is hopeless?"

"No."

With a long drawn out sigh, I believe that my sister has conceded. "Fine. I gave you my warning speech for the year. Good luck Sis. You'll need it."

Finally. "Thank you. I'll see you in class, save me a seat. I'm gonna fill up my water bottle." With that, we go our separate ways.

On my way to the fountain, I spot Spencer talking to Skylar. She really is something. I wish I could describe her better to you but there's just no way. I gaze at her one more time before heading to class. God please. This has to be the year.

I enter Mr. Rick's integrated science class. Kyla's sitting at one of the front tables.

"Really Kyla? The front? How can I fall asleep at the front of the class?" Geez, doesn't she think about these things?

"It's called assigned seating, Ash. Luckily for us 'D' is at the beginning of the alphabet." I know she's disappointed too. Us Davies Girls, we love our sleep.

"Joy." I look over at the seat next to me. It's empty. "Ugh, please don't let it be Justin Carlson," Kyla smirks at this. Justin has _the_ most rotten teeth in the state of California. And I have to sit next to him almost every year. It makes me cringe just to picture his smile. "Hmm, maybe it'll be productive to have him in this class though. We can use radioactive dating to discover the half-life of one of his incisors…"

Kyla starts to laugh when she suddenly freezes. It's because of something she's spotted in the doorway.

"Sorry, I was almost late Mr. Rick. My sister wanted to talk to me real fast about the ASB budget."

Whoa. No way. That voice. That scent. I'd know that aroma anywhere. _Mixed flowers_. I turn my head just to make sure and what do you know…

"It's ok Miss Spencer. We haven't even started yet. Let me see where you are…ah, yes. Your seat is in the front, next to Miss Ashley right there," he points in my direction, "Hurry on now so we can begin."

My eyes are wide, I know I'm gawking, and I'm sure there is some saliva dripping from my shocked jaw. I can't stop staring as Spencer floats on over and takes her seat next to me. She grabs her notebook out of her bag and as she faces me, she smiles.

"I love your curly hair."

"Thanks," is all I can say.

She gives me another warm smile before focusing her attention on Mr. Rick.

This really is going to be the year. Most assuredly.


	3. I assure you, I'm blowing it

AN: I sincerely apologize for taking sooooo long. I was in training and didn't have time. I hope to get back into the groove and give you quick updates. I also apologize for this chapter being CRAP. I wrote half of it 3 months ago and had no idea where to take this chapter. I promise to make it up later. :) Happy reading!

Also, thank you to everyone that commented. It really is an inspiration to us _writers_, we greatly appreciate any form of feedback. Thanks for sticking with me. Again, i'm so, so, so, so, so very sorry i didn't update sooner. :S Now back to the story...

--

**Chapter 3 – I assure you, I'm blowing it.  
**

When good things happen, they happen in bulk.

My first day of high school is proof of this theory. Turns out, I have _four_ out of six classes with Spencer. _**Four **_out of six! And, thanks to the invention of seating charts, I am fortunate enough to sit by her in two of those classes. It's a little freaky but still…how lucky can one person be?!

I must admit, there are some downfalls to the continuous presence of the youngest Carlin: For one, I'm gonna lose my reputation soon. I can feel it. This is due to the fact that my apathetic, hard, arrogant demeanor is already decaying. I lent somebody my pencil during third period. I held the door open for _Aiden_ _**twice**_. I said 'hi' to some random kid I've never seen before.

Ashley Davies never performs these acts.

See what I'm saying? Also, my twin is blackmailing me. She's in a couple of _Spencer/Ashley_ classes and loves that fact that every second I'm near Spencer is utter _torture_ for me. My beloved sister has already slipped me a note telling me to watch what I say and do…if I behave disapprovingly I **will** suffer the consequences. I'm sure the punishment will have something to do with sheer embarrassment of moi in front of Mademoiselle Carlin.

But other than those road bumps, life's at it's perk.

--

It is now a week into the school year and I still haven't spoken to Spencer since that first day in Mr. Rick's class. Like I articulated before, Spencer's mere proximity to me is detrimental to my persona. I'm almost a new Ashley. I'm shy. I'm self-conscience of my looks. I'm paying attention in class so Spencer might think highly of me. Good thing I'm only like this in four particular classes. Don't worry; the sassy side of Ashley Davies is still alive.

Anyway, we're in third period. _We_ meaning Spencer, Aiden, Kyla, and I. History class with Mrs. Jacobs. Right now we're covering the history of England's royal family. See, I told you…I'm freaking paying attention! I don't believe that I actually know what we're studying. Ugh.

"Alright class, I know the school year has just begun, but I wanted to get rolling on those semester projects. Here's the info: you all will be working in 2-3 person teams," I glance at Kyla and Aiden, they're already whispering to each other and winking at me. _Tight_. If I'm in a group with them that means I won't have to do any work and still get an A. "Unfortunately for you though, i've already chosen the groups." Damn.

There's a groan from the class and a mass rollage of eyes. Kyla and Aiden's face fall and so does mine. Bummer. No more easy A. "First group: Aquino and Bauer. Second group: Boyce, Brydson, and Cantrall. Third group: Carlin and Davies."

Carlin and _Davies?_ Oh my God.

"Ummm…Mrs. J, which Davies?" my sister asks.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot there's two of you. Well, it's gonna be…," the moment of truth. "**Davies, A** with Miss Carlin. I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you and Mr. Dennison, Miss Kyla. You and him are the fourth group."

Pinch. _**Ouch!**_ So I _am_ alive right now? Flippin…I don't even feel my heart, it's thumping so fast. Spencer and I are_ partners_. I can't decide whether the world is divinely generous or if it has a hidden agenda to kill me.

Mrs. J announces the remaining groups, I'm hardly sane enough to listen, and then she begins to recite the criteria for this project. "This assignment is going to be about **one half **of your semester grade. I'm not big on issuing homework so the other half of your grade is based on tests, quizzes, and participation. I will allow you at least one class period per week to spend time alone with your partner, researching your project. Any topic is up for grabs; basically I want you to create a report on anything history related. You pick the event. Ten page research paper, bibliography, a five-minute presentation with a visual aid are all necessary. I would love to see more creativity as well, for example, props during the presentation, costumes, video and sound clips, food if applicable…whatever you can think of. Also, it is required that your group holds an after school meeting every week. I'll be asking for evidence, so don't blow it off. All of this is on the handout I just passed out. Any questions?"

Holy shit. _One class period a week alone time with partner. Mandatory after school sessions for the whole semester. _I should have been more careful about what I ask for.

Mrs. J continues, "Anyway, I've reserved the computer lab for the day. Everybody hook up with your group and find a table to work at. Do some research for past events you find interesting. I need to know your topic by the end of tomorrow so it can be approved. Ok, pack up your stuff and let's go! "

I haven't even looked at Spencer since Mrs. J informed us we were partners. I refuse to meet her stare. I don't want to see the disappointment in those stormy blue eyes. So, before anyone, I grab my backpack and head out the door. I get to the computer lab in one minute flat and choose the cubicle in the far corner. I'm hoping she won't find me here.

"Ashley?"

_Mixed flowers_. Damn it.

"May I join you?"

Be calm, act cool. "Uh. Sure." _Smooth_, Ashley.

She pulls out a chair and takes a seat, "So, you got here pretty fast, are you excited about the project?"

_Outlandishly frightened _ is more like it. "Yeah." Oh Ashley Davies, you let me down!

"Do you have a favorite historical event?"

"No."

"Do you have a particular time period in mind?"

"No."

From the corner of my eye, I see her shoulders slouch a little in defeat. I believe she's a little put off by my one-word rapid answers. _Glorious job, Davies_, y_ou've been waiting for an opportunity to talk to this girl for seven years!_ Breathe in, breathe out. Channeling Shawn Hunter, channeling Zack Morris…

I finally gather up enough courage to look up from the floor. Spencer has one elbow on the table and she's greatly concentrating on whatever she's scribbling down in a diary-looking notebook.

"What do you want to do the project on?" I ask.

Spencer's body was positioned at an angle so that it was impossible for me to peer at whatever she was doodling. Slowly, she puts her pencil down and meets my anticipating eyes with her indifferent ones.

_Remain in the zone Davies. If you have to, think Joey Tribianni! How __**you**__ doin'!?_

She closes her book and turns so that she is completely facing me, appearing to be a bit irritated. "I'm a fan of Greek mythology," she states curtly.

Like _Zeus _and _Hercules_? "Oh, uh, that sounds good to me." Yeah, I'm thoroughly excited to learn about grotesquely burly men with hairy gray chests.

"That's just what I'm interested in. If you've got any better ideas, by all means, bring them to the table." Oooh, someone's a little snippy.

"No, no, no…your idea sounds great." I offer up a smile in hopes to make up for how difficult I was being.

She spots the smile and suddenly her mood's better. "Good. Well, uh, now that we've narrowed down the time period and subject, there are a few events we can choose from…"

As she stares at the ceiling in order to recollect those events, I can't help but admire every bit of her. The way her eyebrows scrunch forward in pensiveness, the pout formed on her lips due to interest in whatever is swirling around in her head, and the fact that you can actually see her eyes skimming and searching for clues written in the air. If a snapshot was taken, it would be 'Museum of Art' material. It amazes me how I can see so much passion in a person who is picturing the manliest of men in the skimpiest of clothing throwing giant forks at each other.

Suddenly Spencer snaps out of it and so do I. "There's the Persian War, the Dark Ages, the first Olympics, the Trojan War…"

"The Trojan War!" I yell in a Tourette-syndrome like manner. It was the first thing I actually knew something about. "I mean, yeah, we should do our project on the Trojan War," she's looking at me skeptically, like I'm some horn-dog.

"No, seriously," I continue, "I know what you're thinking…that my mind's in the gutter because I showed interest in the word 'Trojan.' But really, I actually know something about this ancient Greek event…besides, I have no use for condoms anyway, I'm an out-and-proud lesbian who will never need…"

I immediately cut myself off when everything I've said has registered through my brain. Was I just blabbing away with no purpose in mind? Did I just start talking about my sexual orientation to the girl of my dreams? Who's not even gay? Who's probably very uncomfortable with working in close quarters with me? Who doesn't even know that I **adore **her?!

To quote Robbie Hart: I want to die, put a bullet in my heeeeaaaaaddd.

I don't know how long I was looking at the patch on my jeans before one of us made a sound.

With a giggle, Spencer replied, "No, Ashley, I totally understand. The Trojan War is one of the most important events in Greek mythology. It's very interesting. I wasn't thinking that _you_ were thinking about condoms. I hardly associate condoms with the word Trojan, since I also have no use for them. I was just surprised that you took an interest in the Trojan War."

"Yeah, well I did watch _Troy_."

"Right." Another giggle. I love that sound, "So, it's settled then, the Trojan War?"

"The old brawl for the perfect girl it is."

That damn warm smile again. "Alright, well I'll just go tell Mrs. Jacobs then."

Her departure gives me time to reflect on what just happened.

First, I was rude. Then lamely apologetic. Next obnoxious. And, lastly, a jittering idiot. This is supposed to be _the year_! Make an impression, you're _Ashley Davies_ remember?

_Mixed flowers._

And, she's back with a smile. "Mrs. Jacobs said our choice is a wonderful one. She seems really interested, which is always favorable since now we know she'll be anticipating our presentation."

"Yup." Sigh. The pep talk didn't work, did it Davies?

Somebody or something is handing out chances and possibilities and I'm blowing it. Make a move quick.


	4. I assure you, we all have secrets

Ok, here's another _okay_ chapter. I'm not quite sure where i want to go yet. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews! I know i say this every time, but they really are what keeps me going. A lot of people remarked on Spencer's comment about the whole 'condom' incident...well you will all have to wait and see! :S Anyway, there are a few readers that i want to respond to individually:

**doubleclique: **yeah, glen and clay don't exist in this universe. Spencer only has one sibling and that's Skylar.  
**DreamsXReality: **Thank you for catching that! It should be fixed now. :)  
**Mr . Fishy:** This chapter is dedicated to you because of your awesome review! I really do appreciate the feedback and it looked like you really took the time in your comment. Thank you so very, very much!

Anyway, before i forget, here's the url to a banner of this fic: **img76.imageshack.us/img76/3813/bannermd6.png**. Spencer's sister, Skylar, is played by Jessica Alba, for those of you who don't recognize her. Lol. She'll have a bigger part soon. Also, I have more manipulations featuring the 'Carlin Sisters' - so if you want to see them just say so. Anyway, back to the fic!

**Chapter 4 – I assure you, we all have secrets.**

"Black or blue? BLACK OR BLUE?!"

"I. Don't. KNOW!"

"Well, pick one!"

"YOU pick one!"

"Seriously, help me out. Which one makes more of an impression?"

"We've been at this for hours and, _oh my goodness_…they're exactly the SAME except for the damn color!"

"Well, the _damn_ _color_ makes a big difference. Didn't you ever learn this in interpersonal communications? That's why most restaurants use red on their signs and slogans–"

"You always do this…freakin' jabber mouth. Stop blabbing and get to the point."

"_Red_ increases _hunger_ in a person. Color is a form of subliminal messaging. And I need the color I choose to send out a particular message –"

"That you want to ravage Spencer's bones 'til sun-up?"

Unbelievable. This is so cliché. I, Ashley Davies, a smitten teenager going ape-shit over what to wear to go studying. Studying. I hardly ever study, I hate studying, I avoid studying, but look at me now – I'm tearing my room apart, going bald pulling out my hair, blaming anybody who crosses my path over what to wear to go _**studying**_.

See, after I miraculously survived the meeting in the library without looking like a _complete_ bitch, I agreed to meet up with Spencer later tonight to research and study our subject further. Now guess what?

In 15 minutes it will be '**later tonight**.'

Spencer and I decided to meet up around seven at my place. I've been home since 2:30 and since then I've been in and out of my closet, basically trying on everything I own. I've turned into every female character on primetime television that I used to make fun of. _Who honestly cares what you wear? You know the script, you'll end up with them in the end._

Thing is **I** don't know the script to my story. There's no pre-written ending.

I'm nervous out of my mind, remembering random information from forgotten classes and yelling those facts at my twin sister. I'm chewing off the skin next to my fingernails and sweating from every pore on my body. I swear I'm living in a sauna with how much heat my skin has retained. God save me now – I'm the lesbian version of Dan Humphrey.

Luckily, I've finally found the perfect outfit, the only thing missing is a necklace – and as you can see that's the subject of my argument with Kyla at this very moment.

"Kyla, you are _so_ not helping! You know how much this means to me, I've waited for years, sis, **years**! And, all the prepping I've done in my head, it's not staying put. I feel like there's some other force allowing me the ultimate chance. There are all these signs around. For example, I turned on the radio to 'Davey's Show' today and there was some contest going on and the winner's name was **Spencer**! _'Davey's_ Show?' _Spencer_? See the connection?! _Davey's_ which sounds like _Davies_, our last name, and _Spencer_. _Davies_ comma_ Spencer_. _Spencer Davies_…"

"Oh, Ash…"

"Wait, there's more. So after that, I turned off the radio and turned on the TV. First channel that appears is playing a comedy sketch special featuring George _Carlin_. I forgot how funny he was so I went and looked him up on the internet to buy some videos of him. I stumbled upon a biography with his birthday posted. And guess when his birthday is? **May 21****st**! Our birthday! _Carlin_ and our_ birthday_."

After I stop, my sister, spitting image of myself, is stares into my eyes blankly. She hasn't said a word; she's just _looking_ at me. I knew she wouldn't buy into my 'signs' theory, but this reaction is just too bizarre. I don't think she's blinked in a whole minute. Hmm…well, after a few moments, she finally speaks without a hint of ridicule in her eyes.

"Be yourself Ashley. Disregarding this past week, you have always proven to me that you are the strongest, wittiest, most passionate person I know. Your charisma and attitude send intimidation and fear waves into every person you come in contact with. You've let it slip these past couple of days and we all know why. It's okay if it's a temporary malfunction, but get it back quick. She'll see what Mom, Dad, me, and even Aiden, love about you."

Wow. That was unexpected. I've never known how to take a serious compliment, so I remain silent as my sister gets up to leave my room.

"Oh," she's turning around to face me, "I'd say the blue one. It matches her eyes. And remember not to babble."

I grin and give her a nod, then begin to slip on my necklace. _Maybe I am ready for this. Just be __**yourself**__. Can't be too hard, can it? _Anyway, just when Kyla has shut the door to my room, I hear the doorbell. _No, no, no it can't be time! I'm not ready yet! Hell, I don't know when I'll be but…_

"I'll get it!" I hear Kyla scream.

Fuck.

--

"So Spencer, do you want some water while you wait for Ash…oh hey Ashley!" My sister says joyously as she sees me enter the room.

Spencer's seated on our couch with her backpack on and some books on her lap. '_The Iliad_', '_Trojan Horse_', '_Athenaze: An Introduction to Ancient Greek_'…ah yes, who cares about my outfit when I have material such as these to work off of? Ugh.

Spencer looks up at me, "Hi Ashley."

"Hey…" damn the scent of those _mixed flowers_! "…Spencer. Hey Spencer." I sound like a sluggish parrot.

In the corner, Kyla makes an awkward coughing noise, "well, I think I'll just leave you two alone. Remember: don't do anything I wouldn't do." She gives off a fake chuckle but suddenly realizes she's said the wrong thing when she sees me searing the words '_What the hell are you doing?_' into her. "I mean, don't do anything I wouldn't do – _as in __**not**__ study_! So, you girls, go do it a lot!" I could kill her. "Ok, well, I'm gonna…go. Good luck!"

I wonder if it was Mom or Pop that gave us this babbling gene.

"Your sister is sweet," she says sincerely, giving me that warm smile.

"The only thing_ sweet _about her is that she's gone."

With a laugh she responds, "She sounded exactly like you just now. You know the cute rambling thing you do? She just copied your act."

Cute?

"Anyway," she continues, "we were having an ASB meeting at the library earlier, so I picked up a few books since I was there again anyway."

"They look like _fun_ reads," I respond with an eye roll.

"Yeah, I've read two of them already. This one," she picks up '_Trojan Horse_' and turns it over, "looked interesting. I didn't look around too much since I figured we're going to do most of our research on the internet anyway."

"Right. Well my Dad has this computer network area going on in one of the rooms over here if you want to start now. Or, like my sister offered, are you thirsty? Have you eaten? I haven't eaten yet, but I can put that off if you want to start right away…"

"Actually, I haven't eaten yet either, mind if I join you for dinner?"

With a calm heart and toothy grin, I answer, "yeah, it's no problem."

--

As we make our way to the kitchen I can't help but notice how calm I'm being. I mean, the presence of Spencer still succeeds in making my insides churn and all that good stuff, but how am I being so…_me_ right now? Maybe Kyla's motivational speech was all I needed.

"My Dad's on tour right now and my Mom is gone for the week at some fashion expo, so we're left with whatever Kyla and Aiden cooked, if that's okay?" I spot the pan on the stove and make my way toward to see what they made today.

"I'm not a picky eater."

"Alright, well it looks like lasagna. Be aware that these two corn balls like to place a special 'design' on all of their creations. During this past week every bite of food I've had in this house has had 'Kyla and Aiden Fo Eva' written on top of it with icing or something."

"Aw…that's so cute!" she squeals.

"Don't tell me you're one of those? Ugh… Anyway, it looks like they used left over sauce to scribble all over this entrée…"

And then, out of nowhere, "since we're having dinner together, can we have a real conversation?" she surprisingly asks.

Although I'm busy loading a couple of plates with the lasagna, I'm sure she still sees the alarm on my face. "Sure…" I respond, not knowing what I'm getting myself into.

"I mean, we're going to be working closely together all semester and we are in four classes together…I just figured we should get to know one another…" she explains.

As I set the plates down and pull out chairs for both me and her at the table, I answer, "well, what do you want to know?"

"So, that rambling thing, that's a nervous habit, right?"

"I guess so. Yes. I tend to talk out of my ass when I'm nervous." Which might start again soon at the rate this conversation is going.

"We live in a small town, Ashley. I've seen you with people. You never ramble."

"People don't make me nervous," I state.

"But, I do?"

_Cough_. Sauce up wrong tube! "Excuse me?" I barely get out.

"Do I make you nervous?" she clarifies.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Everytime I've talked to you this year, you start off choppy, and then you ramble, and then you cut yourself off quick. Do you think I'm a bigot?"

_Cough, hack!cough, hack!_ "NO!" _Need…water…choking…to death…_

"Well, what is it then? Because you started talking about how you don't like men, and then looked up at me and stopped talking. Just like that. Do you think I'm a homophobe? Because, let me tell you –"

"NO! No. I **never** thought that."

"Then what is it Ashley?"

_I'm in love with you_. "Nothing. I don't dislike you Spencer, if that's what you're thinking..."

"I'm sorry, I believe you. I apologize for accusing you, I get a little insecure sometimes. But now that's done, tell me about yourself. Anything and everything."

Well, anything involving this one particular girl pretty much has me interested off the bat. I adore everything about her. That takes up all my time, thinking about anything and everything that has to do with the silky blond, dazzling blue-eyed, mixed flowers scented co-Queen of HOHS with the infectious giggle that I can listen to on repeat for hours on end…

That's what I want to tell her. Too bad I'm a lame ass.

"Well, anything that has to do with…_music_, pretty much has me interested off the bat. I adore everything about this field. Looking up beats and writing random lyrics takes up all my time. I like to do anything and everything involving music. I listen to everything from country to rap just to get an idea of what I want to create in the future."

"So you want to be a singer?" she inquires.

"…Yeah? I'm not sure. I have an _okay_ voice, I guess. I know for sure that I want to write songs and produce."

"Have you completed writing any songs?"

_Several songs featuring you._ "I have several songs in the works."

"You should show me sometime," she says with a wink and a smile.

_Sometime meaning never in Ashley Davies' world. _"Yeah…we do have all semester. Anyway, tell me a little about yourself."

She looks embarrassed and hides her face a little. "There's not much to tell."

"Not much to tell? About _**the**_ Spencer Carlin!" I say in mock-shock.

"Oh yeah, ha ha. You know us Carlin's are not as perfect as you think we are."

"And you said there wasn't much to tell," I say as I lean back on the two rear legs of my chair. By now we've both finished our meals, but continue to stay at the table.

"Well my family is as great as everybody makes them out to be. They're greater than that, actually," She starts to twirl the fork in her hand. "I guess what I'm saying is that _I'm_ not as perfect as people say I am," she ducks her head in shame like she's guilty of painting over Mona Lisa's smile.

"Why do you say that?"

"I have secrets within me no one knows. That no one can ever know."


	5. I assure you, it was all in my head

Ok, so a lot of people are probably gonna be really mad at me after they read what i did. I'm sorry, but i really wasn't satisfied with the last couple of chapters...i had to do _something_ to fix it. So, here's my lame attempt at doing that. God, i hope i don't lose any readers. :S

**Chapter 5 – I assure you, it was all in my head.**

I laugh trying to lighten the mood, attempting to get her to trust me, "Like what Spencer?" I ask, after I think it's safe. I know I'm prying but my curiosity is getting the best of me.

She sighs and twirls the fork in her hand once more, looking down at her empty plate. "I shouldn't tell anyone, Ashley, it'd break my parents' heart. It'd break Skylar's heart. I can't risk spreading the word."

"Spencer, I'm distant with almost everyone at school. I hardly even talk to my _twin sister_. It looks like it's killing you to keep it inside, so just tell me. I won't tell a soul," I assure her.

"Okay. But you can't tell **anyone**, Ashley. I've kept this inside for many, many years," she explains.

"I promise, Spencer."

"Seriously Ashley, this can't get out. It'd ruin my life. You can't tell **anyone**."

"I won't, Spencer."

She exhales once more and then reaches out her hand to cup mine. I can hardly register it. _Spencer Carlin is holding my hand!_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, I can't freak out now. I have to stay strong for Spencer.

"Well, you know, I've always known ever since I was a little girl. I've always known that there was something different with me. I also always knew that my family could never accept it. It was against their plan for me, and more importantly, against our _religion_ to feel the way I do. So, I kept it inside, the only one that knows is my journal."

She pauses, unsure if she should continue. She lets go of my hands and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. Then she begins to twirl the fork in her hand again. "Okay, it would be best just to spit it out right? Quick and easy?"

"Probably," I offer.

She takes a deep breath and I'm on the edge of my seat waiting for the answer.

"I'm…"

--

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_What the – what's that noise?!_

"Ashley! Turn that freaking thing off!" Kyla yells from across the hall.

_My alarm clock…what the hell?_

I reach over to hit the off button and then lay back down on my bed. Wait a minute…what am I doing in bed? I'm supposed to be at the dinner table talking with Spencer. She was about to tell me her secret! What the hell did Kyla and Aiden put in that lasagna?!

I stand up slowly, making my way to Kyla's room. She's gathering up all her books and putting them in her bag. "Umm, Ky?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"What are you doing?"

She pauses what she's doing and looks at me curiously, "Getting ready for school…"

_School? Fucking shit! That whole thing with Spencer could** not **have been a dream…_

"I see."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready, planning on what you're going to say to Spencer in your **four** classes with her?"

_Maybe it wasn't a dream._

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting right on that."

"Good. Because you know the second day is very important."

_Wait, what?_

"What do you mean? The 'second day' of what?"

"Well, it's the second day of school today, meaning the second day to have your chance at Spencer Carlin."

_Second day of school?! It **was **a dream. NOOOOOOOO!!_

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

--

It was all a fucking dream. The project, meeting in the library, _trojans_, lasagna, and the confession at my place…it was all a dream. I dreamt up a whole week in one night's sleep! I knew there was no way I could talk to **Spencer Carlin **calmly and rationally. There was no way she would place my hands in hers and tell me her deepest darkest secret. She probably doesn't even have any secrets…why would she? Damn it, I was getting the handle of talking to her like she was just another person…in. my. dreams. ARGH!!

So here I am, sitting in Mr. Rick's class, bitter as all hell, just staring at the old man giving a mind-numbing lecture about sulfur. I glance to my left and see Spencer right next to me intensely jotting down notes. _God, that mixed flowers smell was just as strong in my dream as it is right now. Man, I still don't believe that was all a dream…_

"Remember, the crystal structure of the element sulfur is orthorhombic, meaning…"

_Oh my God, kill me now_. This man's voice has the ability to suck the life right out of me when my body and mind should be at it's best – I mean, I am sitting next to Spencer Carlin. Ugh.

For the rest of the class period, I lay my head on the desk, tune out Mr. Rick's voice, and try to clear my thoughts. It's not like Mr. Rick will notice anyway, he's ancient and as blind as a bat.

--

"How many days did he give you?" Kyla asks as I step out of our first period class.

Mr. Rick made me stay after to give me a detention slip for sleeping in class.

"Just one. But he did recite this speech on how important it is that I know the function and form of sulfur. And something else about rotten eggs…"

Kyla laughs, "Goodness, you didn't listen at all did you?"

"I couldn't stay awake. It's that man's voice and I think the scent of _mixed flowers_ can replace the sleeping pill."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She gives me that perplexed look again, "Anyway, I also noticed that you didn't say a word to," she looks around to make sure no one's listening and then whispers, "Spencer."

_Here we go._ "I've decided to take the 'slow and steady' approach," I say. I need to make it perfect this time; I was all over the place in my dream.

"You mean the 'never and nil' approach."

"Ky –"

"Ash, I'm serious. This year is supposed to be 'the year,' right? It can't be 'the year' unless **you **make it that way."

We turn the corner toward our next class, "I will. Once I figure out how, I definitely will."

"You do know next week is Homecoming week. Are you going to join in on the festivities?" she asks, entering Senora Miller's room.

"Hola gemelas!" Senora Miller exclaims as we enter.

"Hola," we both respond as we take a seat next to Aiden at the back of the classroom. We have to keep our voices low because we're not allowed to speak _ingles_ in here.

"So," Kyla continues, whispering, "are you Ashley?"

"Is she what?" Aiden asks.

"Going to participate in the activities preceding Homecoming. Oh, and hey honey!" Kyla says as she leans over to give Aiden a quick peck on the cheek.

He grabs for her hand, "Hey babe," he replies, giving her that stupid lovey-dovey look. _Gag me now…,_ "ah yes, before every major dance: the battle to be the date to one of the Carlin sisters…flippin' Ashley! You should totally participate this year!"

Kyla gives him an eye-roll, "That's what I was getting at honey. So, Ash? Are you in?"

"Competition? Against all the steroid-popping jocks and Doogie Howser honor-rolls…I think I'll pass on that love fest."

"But Ash! You have a factor that will make you stand out. You're a lesbian! You'll be the only female competing –"

Aiden interjects here, "Now, that's not true. Three years ago Christine Lee – who's not even gay! – contended to win a date with Skylar. And after Heidi Shaun came out last year, she tried with both Skylar _and_ Spencer during the Valentine's Dance competition."

Kyla and I both look at him quizzically, "How do you know that?" she asks.

"Don't tell me you don't pay attention to 'the battle?'" She continues to look at him like he's growing a third head, "Ashley, help me out here!"

"He's right. I knew about Christine and Heidi already."

"Okay whatever, you'll be the only _hot_ female competi–"

Before Kyla could finish her sentence, Senora Miller is suddenly standing over us, pointing and scolding. "Ellos, no ingles! Solo espanol, no mas ingles!"

"Si, Senora," we respond in unison.

But just as soon as Senora Miller is out of earshot, Kyla continues on her rant. "Seriously Ashley, you should totally –"

"Ella, no ingles!" I say cutting her off.

"But Ash!"

"No! No ingles!" I shout at her, covering my ears and shaking my head.

She pouts, "Chica estupida."

--

Next period is physical education with, you guessed it: Spencer.

Oh, and Aiden too. Joy. He's having a blast taunting me with Spencer ridicule. Kyla's not here to hold him back and he knows I won't do anything rash in front of Spencer; there's really nothing stopping him from giving me a joke-beating.

_Just wait until after school Dennison._

"You sneak a peek in the locker room?" Aiden asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're a perv Aiden."

"Haha…you **so** did! Look at you, you're blushing! You're the pervert!!" He exclaims, way too excited that he's having free reign on me right now.

He's kinda right though. I _wanted_ to look – but I just couldn't. I knew that if I did there would be a puddle of drool all over the floor and they'd have to send me to ER due to dehydration.

"For your information, I did not look. These eyes don't know if Spencer's a Hanes girl or not."

"You wanted to though," he says. I watch as his eyes catch something at the end of the court, "Oh my God! Ashley, look over there!" He shouts, pointing at whatever he was looking at.

I don't know why but I glance over my shoulder to see what he's fussing about. What I observe is Spencer bending down to grab a volleyball. She's so adorable in her tight gym shorts and form-fitting t-shirt. Her rear is facing me and…

"Aiden! You can't do that! I'll flunk this class for sure if you keep using her as a distraction."

"Like you'd get a good grade anyway, you're horrible at sports. God, this is going to be so much fun torturing you _all semester_!"

"I hate PE."

--

After PE was lunch. We kept our tradition going – the happy couple would giggle and feed each other, while I sat across from them gazing at Spencer three tables down. Oh, but today Kyla did take five minutes out of her _necking_ time to try and convince me to partake in the 'battle.'

I declined and she gave up. I figure that participating would make me like everybody else in this school. I don't want to be brought down to their level. The bond between Spencer and I is special. It's sacred. I can't put that emotion and feeling out on display and make it less than what it really is. I'll find the perfect plan soon and sweep Miss Carlin off her feet.

Anyway, back to my favorite time of the day: Spencer-gawking. This is where I can watch Spencer interacting with people, observe her mannerisms, facial expressions, or whatnot without seeming creepy. I mean, I'm really not _creepy_, don't you dare think I am! It's not like I'm sniffing a piece of her hair or anything…I don't even own anything of hers!

Don't picture 'Swimfan,' our story is more like 'Can't Hardly Wait.' I'm the next Preston Meyers. Except I have better fashion sense.

Nevertheless, I feel like I can see Spencer for who she really is when nobody else is looking. The room is filled with people, but they're so wrapped up in their own lives and drama – I'm the only one actually _seeing _Spencer. I watch as her eyebrows knit together and lips purse as she scribbles something down in that beloved journal of hers. I can spot when something's bothering her, I can tell when she's faking interest. She's different from all those other cheerbitches. She's _real_. Now that her and her sister are at the same school, they eat lunch together, and she seems more _comfortable _than ever. It's a good look.

I smile at the thought, continuing the gawking. And then, all of a sudden, her head perks up, eyes scanning around the cafeteria, searching for _something_.

I stare at her as her eyes lock with mine.


	6. I assure you, it was sparks

Hey everybody! Yeah, you're seeing this right...i finally updated! It only took three years. :P I wonder if anyone will still read this? Anyway, I'm going to start writing more consistently with this story...and all my stories, in fact. So, if you are still reading my work, please check out my other two stories too. Thank you for everyone who has waited patiently! I appreciate all the feedback, it motivates me. :) Thanks again and enjoy!

**Chapter 6 - I assure you, it was sparks  
**

Well, I'll never be sure if I just imagined Spencer's blue eyes connecting with my brown ones, because an instant after it might've happened, an orange sails over our heads and splatters all over the floor between us.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Unsurprisingly, more cafeteria food items are hailed through the air, half of the students jump up onto their seats, picking up and throwing whatever they can, the other half cowering under the benches in hopes of staying squeaky clean, while the staff run about trying to find the culprits responsible and dragging all other participants to the principal's office.

Gotta owe it to the immaturity of King High's student body to disrupt destiny. On second thought, maybe I should thank them because if she _was_ staring at me I probably wouldn't have been able to handle it for very long without dribbling yogurt all over myself.

Anyway, the food fight ended in 9 minutes flat with 17 students awaiting punishment down the hall. To my delight, one of those 17 students included Aiden.

It just so happened that right when Mr. Watson walked by, some of my pudding hit his shirt, and Aiden just happened to be holding my empty pudding cup by the time Mr. Watson turned around.

That's what he gets for taunting me in gym class. MUAHAHAHA!

* * *

Class resumed as scheduled.

In Mrs. Jacob's class, I was still confused about what might have happened in the lunchroom causing me to completely daze out.

I'm in my own world when I hear Mrs. Jacob faintly start listing...

"...the groups. First group: Aquino and Baur..." Hmph, that's weird. This sounds so familiar.

Oh my God...the dream! I'M FUCKING PSYCHIC.

"...Third group: Carlin and Davies." Cue Kyla-

"Ummm...Mrs. J, which Davies?" _Davies, A._

Mrs. Jacob looks up from her list for a moment and stares at the both of us. "Oh, right. I forgot there's two of you," she looks down at her sheet contemplatively for a moment. "Well we can't have you with Mr. Dennison, so you'll be with Miss Carlin, and your sister will be partnered with Mr. Dennison and Mr. Ellis."

Spencer and _Kyla_?

That's not how my dream went! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET ANOTHER CHANCE AT THIS!

* * *

The next time I see Kyla is before sixth period in the hall. As she walks by I knock all the books out of her hands.

"Love-ruiner!" I yell as I walk away.

"Do not turn this into some high school revenge, insult-swapping game, Ashley. You are not as funny as Janis Ian!"

Ugh! Who does she think she is? I get right in her face. "You. Me. Parking lot. As soon as the last bell rings. BE THERE."

Rolling her eyes she walks away and huffs, "Please, Ashley."

* * *

After school I'm waiting at our usual meeting spot, _pumped_, when I see Kyla approach.

"So, you did have the balls to show up, huh Davies? Take off any rings, place them in your bag, and put your hands up, we're about to rumble."

She snickers, "Ashley, you sound like an idiot calling out somebody with the same last name as you. And this is ridiculous, we're not going to fight."

"Kyla, you don't understand! I was supposed to be Spencer's partner, we were going to do the _Trojan War_, you cooked lasagna, and she was going to-"

"Ashley, what the hell are you talking about? You're rambling."

"I'm a fucking psychic!" I yell.

She looks at me questioningly, "Oh yeah? Well then, oh mighty psychic woman, tell me if you're going to make a move tonight when _Spencer Carlin_ comes over to the house to work on our project."

I drop all my belongings, "Excuse me, what?"

"Your girl is an overachiever. She wants to pick a project topic today and look up some books on the internet. By the way, thanks for the suggestion, the Trojan War? I'll have to bring that up to her," she says as she starts to turn away and begin the trek home.

I remain concrete in the spot I'm standing at, mouth agape.

* * *

Several minutes later, after I finally composed myself and caught up to Kyla, I bombard her with questions.

"So, when is she coming over? Did she sound excited about going to our house? How does she know where we live, anyway? How's she getting here? Who's dropping her of? Did she-"

"Ashley, breathe!" Kyla shouts, as she opens the door to our house.

I flop onto the nearest couch, close my eyes, and try to breathe regularly. NOT WORKING.

"Kyla, do me a solid and help me. I'm freaking out over here! I mean, will it be weird if I stayed lingering downstairs while you guys work? Maybe I should just hang out around in the kitchen, maybe whip you guys up some snacks? Oh, who am I kidding, I can't cook. I should just call Aiden and what's-his-name over and we can work-"

"Aiden's at chess club until 5," she interrupts. "James Ellis is probably inhaling steroids or pumping iron at the gym and Spencer is gonna be here in, like, half an hour or so..."

If she said anything after that I wouldn't know because, suddenly, all I see is black.

* * *

I awaken to two women talking; they sound muffled and far away. After a few seconds I finally make out what they are saying.

First woman: "Are you sure she's alright on the ground like that?"

Second woman: "I think so. Plus, I already tried moving her but it's hard moving dead weight."

Oh wait, I recognize that voice now! It's Kyla!

First woman: "So, she just _fainted_?"

"Yeah, I've tried everything to wake her up for the past 40 minutes. I put something smelly under her nose, nudged her, pinched her, _slapped_ her and...nothing. She's down for the count," Kyla explains.

First woman: "Well, is it ok if I try something?"

_Oh no_. I know who the unknown voice is. Please, please, please, let me be wrong. I'm so embarrassed! And now I feel somebody hover over me. I sniff. _Mixed flowers. _Oh! What was that? _Is there something wet on my face? _I know I'm totally awake now, but I don't want to open my eyes. I revel in the closeness for a bit because I know this might be my only chance to _feel_ this. And goodness, let me tell you. It feels _amazing_.

Just then, a drop of very cold water runs down my neck and I flinch involuntarily.

"Look! I think she's coming to."

I feel her presence leave my side as she stands up. My moment has ended.

And now somebody is shaking me violently.

"Ashley! ASHLEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

I slowly open my eyes to Kyla's face two inches away from mine. The glare I'm wearing has to be pretty intimidating because she quickly backs away. I turn slightly to the sudden movement of someone extending her hand to me.

I was right, she _is_ here. _Spencer Carlin_.

As I take her hand, I swear I feel a jolt. I always thought that was something scriptwriters made up, you know, used as some gimmick to make people believe that the magic of love could be physically felt. When she helps me up from my position on the floor, I can actually feel the electricity continue to flow through my body, I know I didn't imagine it. I'm on fire.

When I'm finally on my feet, I stare at her; she's looking at me with an expression I can't read. After a moment, she shakes her head and drops my hand. I'm instantly cold.

"Hmph, weird. Don't you just hate static?" she says.

Aha! She felt something too! Only she's in denial. It was _sparks_, not static, my darling girl.

"Yeah..." is all I can say. I just can't stop staring. For a moment I'm transported back in time before the food fight in the cafeteria today.

"Anyway, are you feeling better? You had us worried."

From the corner of my eye I see Kyla, who's conveniently standing behind Spencer, wink at me. She's absolutely loving this, I can tell.

"I'm good," I answer.

"That's great. You know, Ash, you're lucky Spencer came over because I had no luck waking you up before she got here. Who knew all you needed was the soft press of a damp washcloth?" Kyla says, smirking.

"Just a little trick I learned from my Dad and his adventures with drunks and druggies. What made you faint anyway?"

As Spencer waits for an answer, I'm rapidly trying to conjure up a story as to why I fainted. "Me? Oh, um...I just...well the thing is, I-"

"-she found a dirty picture of our parents and must have passed out from shock or disgust, right Ash?" Kyla explains.

Who knew? My sister the hero. "Yeah, grossest picture in the history of mankind."

Spencer looks back and forth between us sisters, with a skeptical look. Before she can say anything Kyla cuts in.

"Don't worry, I burned it already, Sis. So, you wanna go work on this thing now Spencer? And Ashley, I called Aiden, he said he's getting out of chess club early to talk to you and he should be here soon. You guys can come hang out in the study room with us when he gets here."

I don't think I give my sister enough credit sometimes.

Kyla starts to walk toward the study, but Spencer doesn't follow her. She stares at me and gives me a once-over, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything else. You look a little woozy."

Awww, she said _woozy_. That's adorable. "No, I'm good, thank you for checking and for waking me up."

She gives me one of those heart-swelling smiles of hers and pats me on the shoulder.

SPARKS!

"Static," she whispers as turns to find Kyla.

_Sparks._


End file.
